Winter Romance
by mxngo
Summary: Violin romance one-shots revolving around Winter. Kahoko x Len.


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own La Corda D'oro._

**Summary: **_Violin romance one-shots revolving around Winter. Kahoko x Len. _

* * *

><p><strong>Winter Romance<strong>

**x**

**Matching Mittens**

**x**

Winter, the awfully cold season, was slowly approaching. Everybody could feel its' arrival; the fourth and last season was right around the corner. And it was rattling everyones' nerves and their bones.

But for Kahoko, she had always enjoyed winter. She liked the cool nights when she gets to snuggle in her bed; she liked the snow that made the world seem more pure and bright. And it was the perfect season to drink hot chocolate. Who doesn't love that?

Len didn't. He hated the cold with every fibre of his being. Not even something like a hot beverage could warm him up when winter approached coldly.

It was a Saturday when Kahoko had decided it would the right time to buy winter accessories. Oddly, she couldn't find any of her hats, mittens or scarves from the previous years. Her mother must have put them in storage. Anyway, it gave Kahoko the excuse to buy new ones.

Her style wasn't difficult; Kahoko's style was simple. She just wanted hats, mittens and scarves in the knit fashion. A pattern would be a nice, a lovely winter fashion. Cream, lilac and a pale yellow seemed like nice colours for her. She didn't want anything too bright, too eye catching, something simple would be just right.

She entered one store because of its' stylish display.

"Wow." Kahoko's face flushed at the cute accessories within the store.

The store was filled to the brim with winter items. Some were cutesy, with various animals on them. Hello Kitty was a popular brand, half the store was Hello Kitty or Sanrio. And the rest were completely Kahoko's style, simple and winter-y fresh.

She picked up a coffee coloured hat with white Nordic designs first. Trying it on and studying her reflection, Kahoko decided the hat was good enough. Plus, it was super warm. Pulling out a scarf from the shelf, Kahoko was amazed by its' initial thickness and how it was in the shape of a circle; an infinity scarf. It was white, like the snow and comfortable, just the way Kahoko liked it.

The last thing she fussed over were the mittens. Ever since Tsukimori had told her to care for her fingers and hands more than anything, Kahoko had to choose the right pair. No matter what, she needed to be warm in them, so warm they would sweat.

Kahoko went through various designs. The more she went through the more she found it difficult to choose. There were many styles but they all had their flaws. Some where too fluffy, some were too thin, some were small and the others big.

She sighed. "I never knew picking out mittens can be so difficult."

If Tsukimori hadn't told her to protect her hands always, Kahoko wouldn't be in such a predicament. But she couldn't blame Len, he was only looking out for her, maybe.

She reached out for a pair of mittens that had navy blue Nordic prints on it. It reminded her of Tsukimori; cool and handsome. Kahoko found herself blushing at the thought and shook her head, trying to erase it.

"I wonder if I should buy it." Kahoko tried on the pair but found it much too big on her. Cue another sigh. "Why are all the good ones not fitting for me?"

"Are you looking for something for your boyfriend?" The shopkeeper asked, surprising Kahoko by both her presence and her question.

"N-No." She faltered once she felt her cheeks flush at the question. "I was just looking at mittens for myself."

The shopkeeper glanced down at the pair of mittens in Kahoko's grasp. Rummaging around through the racks, the shopkeeper managed to pull out similar mittens in red and in a smaller size, possibly her size.

"Will these do?"

Kahoko tried them on, hoping they would fit her. Because if they didn't, Kahoko would be heartbroken. The mittens were completely her style.

"Ara, they fit!" She declared not too loudly.

The shopkeeper clapped excitedly. "They really match you." Kahoko grinned at the friendly older woman. "And they also match the navy ones you were trying on a minute ago. You should buy them for your boyfriend."

Another blush turned Kahoko's cheeks pink. "I don't have a boyfriend." She was manoeuvring to hang the mittens on the rack she got them from but an idea stopped her from doing so. "But I'll buy them anyway."

"All right."

**x**

"Wow!" Kazuki was in awe by the beautiful orange mittens he had just tried on. They were a present from Kahoko, which was a plus. "Thanks, Kaho! They're really warm too!"

She smiled at the older boy before moving on to see how Shoko was dealing with her teal Nordic style mittens. "Senpai, you didn't have to," the younger girl said meekly, blushing as she wore the mittens. "Thank you."

Keiichi had just woken from his slumber to see a pair of soft white mittens on his desk. "Thank you, senpai."

Azuma looked at this deep purple coloured mittens near the windows. They matched his hair and he had to admit, they were quite lovely.

He flashed Kahoko a sincere smile. "Thank you, Kahoko. These mittens will really help during the cold winter months."

Ryotaro had on his green and white Nordic mittens when he approached Kahoko. He was all smiles at the comfortable feel of the mittens around his large hands. But he still had to wonder why Kahoko went out of her way to buy them all something for the cold months ahead.

"Thanks, Kahoko," he said lightly, "But why did you buy as these? You didn't have to know, y'know. We could buy gloves for ourselves."

Kahoko hummed to herself. "A wise man told me that a musician must care for their hands the most. These mittens will keep our hands warm and prepared for our instrutments."

"Hey, Len!" Kazuki began to crowd around Len, who hadn't spoken up to thank Kahoko for his gift yet. "How do you like your mittens? Hey, they look familiar! I swear I've seen them around before but I think in a different colour..."

Len looked at this hands, studying the designs of the pattern intently. It was his style completely.

"Oh, Len, why are you turning pink?"

"I'm not."

"You-"

"I'm not!"

As Len moved away from Kazuki, he made eye contact with Kahoko. It caused both of them to blush, well, in Len's case, to blush even more.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN - **_Just to make it clearer, Kahoko and Len have matching gloves; Kazuki saw Kahoko wearing hers' that morning. Len knows they are similar as well, actually, lets just say everyone knows. But if they were to ask Kahoko why she and Len had matching mittens, she would say that was the only one that fit her. Which is true. Though, they could wonder why didn't she buy Len a different style. Haha. _

_My first La Corda D'oro story. Hooray. This was inspired by a chapter of a story I'm working on for another series. And my mother who was annoying me, asking me wear I put her gloves when I didn't even touch it! Grrr. Haha. _

_Oh and yes, this will be a story with a collection of Kahoko x Len one-shots. Hooray! They all revolve around winter. I should have done autumn really but, oh well. Haha. Autumn can wait next year. Haha. _


End file.
